Midnight and Strawberries
by Izumi Nonohara
Summary: Strawberries at night... Pure fluff! Sorta... :3 AMUTOAMUTOAMUTO! I don't own Shugo Chara. Please R&R!


**Izu: Nyan! Yes, its me, finally here with another Amuto fanfic!**

**Yoru: She's Amuto obsessed nyan.**

**Izu: Shut up.**

**Yoru: What about me and Miki?? Aren't we important too nyan?**

**Izu: Eventually.**

**Yoru: grumble**

**--**

**Author's note: I will leave it up to your imagination what happens at the end of the story (o.0) but yes, they are both of LEGAL AGE. I meant for this to be kind of a cute fluffy fic ' even if it may not seem like that...**

--

Amu took another step into the darkness. Maybe... Maybe it really was impossible. Impossible for Tadase to ever love her the same way she loved him. And she had loved him for so long... It was almost too much for her to imagine him not being there. And yet, it had already happened, right before her eyes. Ever since she stopped doing her chara changes, he had begun to distance himself from her. She knew in her mind that it was only for Amulet Heart that he stayed by her side, and yet she had refused to believe it. That is, until today.

The former guardian sat where she was, in the grass at that park she had gone to so many times before. She leaned against a tree, trying to recollect herself that had shattered into a million pieces. She felt the tears beginning to stream down her face, and tried to stop them, but it was of no use. No one would see her here anyways.

The pink-haired girl looked up at the sky. It was so dark; an uncomparable midnight blue... almost like the piercing eyes of someone else she knew...

She quickly shook these thoughts from her head. She was still so hurt by Tadase, wasn't it a bit too much for her to handle, suddenly thinking about the cat like that?

But maybe, it wasn't so sudden...

Suddenly, the night was pierced by a shrill note, sounding pure and clear. Somehow, the music seemed to match the night perfectly, merging with the dark colors, and the full moon above her head. Each note was held with a resounding vibrato, perfect in every way, and as if by a sudden burst, Amu knew exactly what she was listening to.

Memories came flooding back. She hadn't seen him in years, after he had run away, seeking his own freedom. There was nothing she could have done to stop him then, but she felt she would do anything to keep him here now.

And yet, she was frozen, afraid she would be spotted. The music was soothing, calming Amu's raging emotions. Did she love him? Did she still love Tadase?

"I know you're back there." The air no longer held the mesmerizing glow of the notes, but the voice of the one Amu had missed so much during his absence.

The teenage girl, usually fast-thinking, was speechless. She was right in front of him, his midnight eyes filled with indifference. She felt so small, sitting against that tree, the blue-haired boy towering above her. His violin was still in his right hand, the bow in his left. "Why are you here?"

"I... I don't know..." Amu felt a shy blush overcome her face. This always happened when he was around. She was so easily embarrassed.

Finding an opening in the younger girl's act was so easy for the cat. He dipped down gracefully, his hair falling over his face. Now standing behind Amu, he blew soft air into her ear.

"I-Ikuto... stop..." Amu flinched.

"Why?" He whispered softly, as if someone would hear them. "We're all alone, we can do anything..." He nibbled her ear, and her face heated up even more, but to his surprise, she didn't try to pull away. Instead, she whispered back.

"I... I missed you..." This surprised Ikuto greatly, causing his usually expressionless eyes to widen a bit.

"What happened to the kiddy king?" He asked nonchalantly.

"Tadase... he..." Amu's eyes filled with tears once more, and Ikuto withdrew. He wasn't expecting this. Any of this.

"Alright, alright, don't cry anymore. Don't think about him."

"Ikuto..." Amu looked back at him. The innocent look on her tear-stained face... It was way too much. Why did she have to do this to him? And yet her sudden outburst had left him with no teasing words to spare. "What?" Amu noticed Ikuto was utterly speechless.

"Amu..."

And at that, strong arms captured her, and she felt the boy's head resting on her shoulder. The high-schooler struggled, but Ikuto's grip only tightened. He had dropped to his knees, embracing her, not wanting to let go.

"Let go... pervert..." Amu's face had turned a shade of bright red.

"No." Ikuto nuzzled his face into Amu's neck. _She smells like strawberries..._

"Let go."

"No way."

"Let me go."

"I missed you, too." These words surprised Amu. Her eyes filled with tears, and she fought to hold them back. "You're so easy..."

"What?" Amu felt anger rising up inside her.

"So easy to fall in love with..."

Amu's eyes widened as Ikuto pulled back from the embrace to catch a glimpse of her face before leaning in, his lips finally finding hers in an exchange of true passion. The pink-haired girl's eyes narrowed, filled with a wanting like no other. And as Ikuto slipped his tongue slyly into her mouth, all sense left her. Thoughts of Tadase left her mind, and the sweet memories of the midnight-haired boy occupied the empty space.

"Amu..." When Ikuto pulled back, he could see the true love in the girl's eyes, and he couldn't help himself. He took her hands in his, and pushed her gently down onto the grass. Kissing her again, the sly, cat-like part of Ikuto took control.

And the smell of strawberries filled the night, as the midnight promised her he would be there forever.

--

**Izu: Yay! AMUTO FOREVER!**

**Ikuto: ... 0.o**

**Yoru: Whoa... you love Amu?**

**Ikuto: ...**

**Izu: That fanfic made me feel happy inside!**

**Yoru: R&R so she will write a YORU X MIKI FANFIC!!**

**Miki: What's going on?**

**Yoru/Ikuto/Izu: ...**

**LATER...**

**Yoru: IZU IS A PLAGIARIST!!**

**Izu: No I'm not.**

**Yoru(reads): "You're so easy to fall in love with." IZU IS A PLAGIARIST!! NYAAAAAAAA!**

**--**

**That line is from Kyandei's Shugo Chara! fanfic "Jealousy Can Take You Far". To apologize to them for 'stealing' their line(even though I wrote this before I read it I SWEAR!!) here is the link to the fanfic!! /s/4221270/1/JealousyCanTakeYouFar Read it, its really great! And AMUTO ALL THE WAY!!**


End file.
